Jane Vulturi jamás olvida
by Matryoshka Ai
Summary: La odiaba. Odiaba a esa jodida humana que le había arrebatado al único ser que lograba ablandarle el corazón, además de su mellizo, por supuesto. Porque Jane Vulturi era de aquellas personas que jamás olvidarían.


_**Sumary**_: La odiaba. Odiaba a esa jodida humana que le había arrebatado al único ser que lograba ablandarle el corazón, además de su mellizo, por supuesto. Porque Jane Vulturi era de aquellas personas que jamás olvidarían.

_**Disclaimer**_: Twilight le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Nada de lo que veáis aquí me pertenece, excepto algunas ideas para la trama y tal. De pertenecerme Twilight habría un libro de los gemelos brujos.

**_N/A_**: Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Twilight. He leído mucho, sobretodo de Jane y Alec, pero me había atrevido a escribir. Vi que las casillas de los Vulturi están algo vacías así que decidí llenarlas un poco con futuras historias (Ya sabéis como somos cuando terminamos un libro recién). Jane odiaba a Bella por la simple razón de ser una Vulturi —eso sonó extraño—, pero yo quería darle otras razones.

.

**Jane Vulturi jamás olvida**

.

.

.

El día en Volterra, Italia, no estaba tan soleado para su suerte. Sin embargo ciertos rayos solares escapaban de las aberturas de las nubes y se posaban en su poca piel que estaba descubierta, haciéndole brillar como millones de diamantes diminutos. Su mellizo acaricio su brazo y, a pesar de la imagen dada, era tan tersa, sedosa y nívea que le serviría de entretenimiento un buen rato.

La mente de Jane viajaba por recuerdos recónditos. En aquellos recuerdos ella sonreía, algo extraño. Sus perlados dientes se sumaban a su cristalina piel a la luz del sol en el claro de un bosque. Jane Vulturi no lloraba, pero si fuese humana dudaría de aquella frase.

Los ojos dorados que aparecían en sus recuerdos, además de llenarla de nostalgia y tristeza, la llenaban de rabia y deseo de venganza. Una sádica sonrisa y su mirada escarlata llena de fuego lo dio a notar. Dolor, se pronunció en sus labios, admirando a un pequeño conejo que bailaba entre los árboles hasta hace pocos segundos, para después sumirse en chillidos de dolor.

—¿Jane? —preguntó su rubio mellizo, con clara confusión en su mirada y en el tono de su pregunta.

La pequeña niña de trece años aparentes arrebató de manera tosca la mirada que se había posado en el conejo para causarle dolor. Ahora, admiraba a su hermano, que podía ser confundido con un cristal. Depositó un suave beso en su mejilla mientras pronunciaba unas palabras de cariño en italiano, y se adentró en la oscuridad que sumía el castillo.

De nuevo un extraño y curioso escalofrío le dio en lleno. Por noticias de su amo Aro se había enterado de la futura transformación de la mascota de los Cullen, hecho que le dolía. Si la convertían en vampiro significaba que tendría una vida entrena con aquel clan, por lo tanto, con Edward.

Sintió un deseo de crear una nueva ley y asesinar por consiguiente a la humana futura vampiro. Pero sabía que eso era imposible y se llenó de impotencia. Se arrepintió de no haberse quedado más rato torturando al conejillo de color café que en ese momento debía haber muerto de un infarto. Sabía que aquellas criaturas tenían un corazón sensible.

Sin importarle si Alec había entrado de la terraza o no, salió de la habitación que compartía con él.

Quizás era el hecho de que poseía el cuerpo de una niña. Pensó que el ocultarlo en esas túnicas negras le ayudaría un poco, pero su estatura y complexión seguía siendo pequeña. Suspiró nuevamente, aunque sabía que los vampiros ni siquiera lo hacían.

Amaba a Edward Cullen. No le importaba que fuese de aquel clan que odiaba y que tuviese una estúpida dieta "vegetariana". Tan sólo recordar aquel Edward que conoció en Inglaterra cuando se había separado por los Cullen había logrado que su hipotálamo despertara, metafóricamente.

Pero Edward la convertiría y sería feliz durante toda la eternidad.

La odiaba. Odiaba a esa jodida humana que le había arrebatado al único ser que lograba ablandarle el corazón, además de su mellizo, por supuesto. Porque Jane Vulturi era de aquellas personas que jamás olvidaría.

Nunca pudo olvidar cuando las llamas abrasadoras tomaban posesión de su cuerpo y la multitud enardecida le llamaba la muerte y le insultaba con sus rostros contorsionados en una mueca de asco. No, y tampoco olvidaría el dolor que la mascota de los Cullen le había causado.

* * *

¿Tomatazos? ¿Insultos? ¿Aplausos? Encontraré algo, ya veréis. Se suponía que sería un one-shot, pero sólo me salió esto. Si tiene buen recibimiento me pensaré él crear un long-fic de estos gemelos que adoro tanto.

¿Reviews? No seáis malitos. Cada vez que leeis y no comentáis Aro le lanza un cuchillo a Jasper :3


End file.
